


Wash It Away

by nhasablog



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nhasablog/pseuds/nhasablog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dirt in Erebor is driving Bilbo insane, so Thorin offers to help him bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr nhasablog.tumblr.com. I post all of my tickle fics there, but I decided to post my favorite ones on here as well. I hope you enjoy!

Bilbo felt dirty. In fact, he couldn’t remember a time where he’d felt as dirty as he currently did, with the exception of their journey to reclaim Erebor, of course.

Erebor. They’d wandered for miles and miles and escaped death more times than Bilbo could count to try to slay a living and breathing dragon. All to get Erebor back, which, quite frankly, seemed like a valid reason once upon a time, but now, after they’d succeeded and Bilbo found himself staying at the dwarf kingdom longer than he’d expected, he couldn’t help but wonder what was so great about this place.

Yes, this was just his exhaustion talking. He found it all very fascinating, actually, and he could tell why the dwarves loved it so much. It was their home, and everyone deserved one. He just wished they’d keep it cleaner.

What was irritating Bilbo was the constant dirt and dust following him everywhere he went. He literally had no way to escape it, unless he spent his days in a bathtub. It was infuriating, and it was dampening his mood to the point where he didn’t appreciate being where he was. The thought that this journey had been in vain for him crossed his mind more than once.

But of course Thorin and the company put his mind straight every day. He loved spending time with them and seeing them in their natural habitat. It made it all worth it.

It didn’t stop him from complaining, though.

“How long do you think I could live in water before I wrinkled to death?”

Thorin, who was used to his sudden questions by now, gave him an amused look. “Why do you ask?”

“I don’t think the hobbit life is for me. I was planning on becoming a mermaid,” Bilbo replied.

“A mermaid?”

Bilbo nodded. “A mermaid.”

Thorin seemed to try to hold it back, but his lips curled up into a grin. “Interesting. And why have you decided to change your ways of living?”

“Because your mountain - and pardon me in advance - is full of dust and grime!” He pointed a finger at Thorin. “Now, that doesn’t mean I don’t love it here, but honestly, Thorin, if Fili and Kili don’t kill me, then the dirt will.”

Thorin’s smile was fond now. “We do own baths, you know.”

“And that’s why I’m going to spend my days in one, from now on.”

“I could help you get clean.”

Bilbo froze, his mouth hanging open. They had established their relationship months ago, but they were both pretty gentle with each other, almost on the verge of shy. And Thorin seemed to have meant it in an innocent way, because his face was turning redder and redder once he’d realized what he’d said, and Bilbo was sure that it was matching his own.

“I mean, if you want to,” Thorin added, clearing his throat.

Bilbo smiled at him. “I’d like that.”

But come nighttime when most of Erebor was asleep and Thorin and Bilbo entered one of the bathrooms, both of them chickened out and decided to wear some clothes while they bathed. Don’t blame them.

It wasn’t the most comfortable thing to get into a bathtub while still partly dressed, but Bilbo preferred it.

“Ah, hot, hot,” he hissed, sinking into the water slowly.

Thorin grinned, following suit without a word. He didn’t waste any time and was shampooing Bilbo’s hair within seconds, the hobbit melting under his touch.

“Does it feel good?” Thorin asked, reaching for the soap.

Bilbo hummed, nodding his head sleepily as Thorin rubbed the soap over his shoulders and back.

“Can I lift your shirt a bit? To properly clean you.”

“Go for it.”

To be quite honest, Bilbo liked having Thorin’s hands all over him in such an innocent way. It made their relationship seem so much purer.

Thorin’s fingers were gentle and careful on his bare skin, making him feel safe. “Can I move to your front?”

Bilbo nodded, but the very moment Thorin’s fingertips touched his stomach, he couldn’t help but let out a yelp, his arms clamping down to push the hands away.

“Did I do something wrong?!” Thorin asked in alarm.

“No, no, it’s just-” He cut himself off, feeling his face heat up. “I’m ticklish there.”

“Oh.” Bilbo could just hear his grin. “I’ll be more careful then.”

But no matter how much pressure he used, Bilbo still ended up a squirming, giggling mess.

“No no no no!” Bilbo cried when Thorin, once again, tried to wash his belly button. “Not thehehere!”

“You’re making this very difficult, Bilbo,” Thorin said in mock annoyance. “Hold still.”

“I cahahan’t!” Thorin placed his hands on his tummy again and Bilbo flailed around, splashing water everywhere. “Thohohorin!”

Thorin snickered behind him. “I’m just trying to help you. Stop squirming.”

Later, when they were finally clean and dry and about to go to bed, Bilbo came to the conclusion that he didn’t really mind the dirt too much if his days could always end like this.


End file.
